Historias de polvo y luz
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Hay historias que pocos conocen, que no se cuentan, que no se saben... Como las que fueron marcadas por la pérdida, el golpe de un adiós, historias marcadas por constelaciones que brillan más a la luz del dolor / Para mi querida amiga, Jacque :3 - Actividad Navideña del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz Navidad a todos, principalmente a mi querida amiga secreta, _**Jacque-Kari**_! :3

Conjunto de drabbles para la actividad "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Género:** Angst.

 **Summary:** Sora odiaba lo que más le caracterizaba, lo que llevaba tatuado en sus cabellos y en su piel. Ella odiaba lo que le hacía pensar en el hombre que alguna vez amó.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 897.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **«La chica del triste atardecer»**_

 **.**

Ante los últimos signos de luz que el día ofrecía, su sonrisa intentaba no flaquear, no mentir, no enseñar esa tristeza que carcomía su interior como si fuesen dientes de roedores royendo su malgastado espíritu. Apretó con fuerza la tela de su camisa entre sus dedos y trató de que su alma no se desplomara frente a ella.

Él no lo hubiese querido. No.

Él querría que ella mirase el atardecer sin pena ante su dolorosa ausencia.

─Sora… ─Sus ojos cobrizos reaccionaron con sorpresa al oírlo hablar tras él.

Se volteó con el rostro plasmado de terror que se disolvieron al ver su castaña y alborotada cabellera mirarla, con esos ojos cálidos que le hablaban de atardeceres y risas juveniles, con esa tez bronceada que quedaba maravillosa en contraste con las sábanas blancas que compartían noche tras noche.

Taichi Yagami la miraba con curiosidad, como si no comprendiera el por qué ella lucía tan absorta, tan metida en una pesadilla que no parecía tener un final feliz. O un final, sencillamente.

─Lo siento… ─Susurró ella ignorando esa mirada por parte del moreno que la acompañaba en su cama, intentando luchar con el bochorno en sus mejillas y en su voz─. Es sólo que… Tuve un mal sueño.

La preocupación en Yagami pareció convertirse en comprensión hasta reflejar en sus orbes oscuros ternura. Ternura por la mujer que se encontraba recogiendo partes de su tranquilidad rota a causa de una pesadilla.

Él no dejó que lo hiciera. No dejó que se repusiera por su cuenta, porque él quería hacerlo. Él quería recoger cada pedazo que cayese de su alma y volverla a reconstruir. Como un sistema, como una galaxia, como todo lo que ella movía con el sencillo hecho de existir.

La atrajo hacia él para cimentar sus labios cálidos sobre su clavícula morena y desnuda, despertando en ella la corriente necesaria de energía para hacerla temblar, no de frío, sino de emoción. Sora cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del hombre que le recordaba que no debía temer al calor cuando él se lo pudiese dar.

─Tranquila, estoy aquí… ─Susurró él contra su piel, desequilibrando cada centímetro de bello que se erizaba por el sólo hecho de tenerlo allí.

Vivo.

Pero no era cierto. Ella sólo estaba soñando.

Los pétalos blancos volando contra un atardecer sin sentido, mezclándose blanco y rojo en una danza casi tortuosa para ella. Sora Takenouchi vio morir al amor de su vida estando a centímetros de ella en un atardecer, en el instante preciso que creía que todo podría ser distintos para ellos.

Pero no. Taichi murió antes de que ambos pudiesen dejar aquel desolado lugar; murió al mismo tiempo en que el sol lo hizo, llenando el horizonte de oscuridad. La gran diferencia estaba en que el sol volvería a renacer cuando el amanecer iniciase, pero Taichi seguiría estando muerto cuando eso sucediese.

Sora vio las rosas blancas de duelo sobrevolar el ataúd de su amado mientras muchos lloraban su partida. Ella intentaba no resquebrajarse en fragmentos mientras lo veía partir para no regresar, porque sabía que él hubiese querido verla fuerte.

Pero cuando Sora subió el vagón del tren para olvidarse de la vida que alguna vez llevó en ese lugar, se juró no volver a decepcionar a Taichi. Apenas se dijo aquellas palabras, Sora rompió a llorar como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo, como si no hubiese quien la oyese, como si no existiera un mañana.

Como si Taichi no la escuchara.

Y desde entonces, Sora ya no volvió a su antiguo pueblo entre atardeceres de besos escondidos y rosas rojas que adoraran su desnudez junto al de su amado. No. En lugar de eso, ella cubrió su desnudez con un bonito delantal y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más veloces sobre la rechinante madera de una cafetería casi olvidada sobre la última calle donde el atardecer llegaba.

La joven de vivos cabellos rojizos servía en porcelana el mejor café de la zona y a medida que los hombres llegaban a tomar asiento para ver la danza de la mujer con el delantal, ella rememoraba un poco lo que era sentirse viva entre aquella miseria que abrazaba como vida.

Porque la miseria no tenía por qué ser mala; era lo único que le recordaba que seguía viva y no en una pesadilla como esas que traía a Taichi Yagami a la vida.

Y sólo cuando las cinco de la tarde marcaban en el reloj de la vieja cafetería, el mismo joven de cabellos rubios, gorro de lana y ojos dulces hacía tintinar la puerta y sus cachivaches con jovialidad. Entonces, la triste dama levantaba la vista y su sonrisa se volvía un poco sincera cuando encontraba la del recién llegado.

Y en un rutinario saludo, ella le servía una taza de café negro.

─¿Cuándo escribirás algo sobre mí? ─Preguntó la mesera con una sonrisa apagada que no admitiría nunca.

─Algún día quizá ─Respondió él con simpleza, como si no se hubiese empecinado en saber quién era la chica del delantal blanco y la rosa roja en su cobrizo cabello.

Takeru Takaichi tenía una historia sin contar sobre la dulce mesera que servía café y se movía al compás de una despedida a la luz del atardecer que ella juró olvidar.

Y quizá pronto, muy pronto, se animase a contar.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Nuevamente, ¡feliz navidad a todos! :3

Espero que éste primer y triste primer capítulo les haya dejado con ganas de algo más porque, les aseguro, que esto terminará con un final feliz :3 ¡Es Navidad después de todo!

Y como bien lo dice el capítulo, Takeru, muy pronto, se animará a contar todo lo que tiene escrito, iniciando por la dulce Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Feliz Navidad a todos, principalmente a mi querida amiga secreta, Jacque-Kari! :3

Conjunto de drabbles para la actividad "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Sokeru.

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Summary:** Con el concurrir de los días, el joven escritor fue enamorándose de una dulce mesera, una que llevaba aún escrito el nombre de un amor inconcluso, por eso él sólo puede imaginar y soñar ser otra persona, tener otra historia, ser de otro universo.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 987.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **«Los "nosotros" de otro universo»**_

 **.**

Había veces en las que a Takeru Takaishi le gustaba fingir que era otra persona. Sí, sonará triste, pero a él le gustaba imaginar muchos otros universos en donde pudiese ser más que Takeru Takaishi, el segundo hijo del matrimonio entre Hiroaki Ishida y Natsuko Takaishi.

Entre sus historias fantasiosas, él no sólo vivía en París en compañía de su abuelo y su madre divorciada, acudiendo a la misma y modesta cafetería con madera vieja rechinando bajo los pies al compás de la campanilla que lo recibía como si fuese lo más emocionante que hiciese en todo el día.

En sus _universos_ , él era un reconocido escritor que tomaba un delicioso cappuccino a las cinco de la tarde mirando el río Sena escribiendo su siguiente best-seller y cuando la mirada cobriza de la camarera de dulce sonrisa y rosa rojiza al descanso de su oreja derecha, le dedicara su presencia para tomar su orden, él la invitaría a sentarse y a disfrutar de la compañía ajena.

─¿Problemas para escribir?

Takeru levantó la mirada de su computadora para mirar a su amor platónico sonreírle, encendiendo sus mejillas como lo haría las de un niño atrapado a mitad de una inocente travesura.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─Se animó a preguntar, consiguiendo que ella se mostrara con mayor confianza.

─Has estado mirando alrededor de la cafetería como si esperaras que la inspiración se te apareciera y te invitara un café.

Él no pudo evitar reír nervioso, no con el temor de saberse descubierto por la mujer que él consideraba como la inspiración necesaria para ir a las cinco de la tarde al mismo café, sólo para poder verla y tratar de conocer un poco sobre la dulce mesera que servía café.

─Lo dudo ─Respondió él, armándose del valor que su otro yo (aquel de otro universo) poseería, respondió─. Te tengo a ti para invitarme un café.

La sonrisa en la pelirroja pareció borrarse un segundo, segundo que bastó a Takaishi replantearse cuán descuidado e idiota podría llegar a ser, mas ver a la mesera sonrojarse y acomodarse la flor en su cabello, pudo entrever una luz al final del túnel.

─Podrías escribir sobre la mesera que sirve café, quizá ─Sugirió ella, haciéndole a él sonreír.

─Podría, sí ─Respondió, volviendo a encontrarse con la sonrisa dulce de la mujer─. ¿Y si me cuentas un poco sobre ella?

La dulce mesera del café se llamaba Sora Takenouchi, Takeru lo sabía pues había preguntado su nombre y su turno para poder ir sólo cuando ella se encontraba. Buena jugada pensó las primeras semanas, pero cuando la mirada de la morena dejó de identificarlo como un cliente más para darle un rostro, un nombre y un saludo en particular, Takeru debió inventar una mejor excusa para ir siempre a las cinco de la tarde.

Desde pequeño soñaba con ser escritor, después de todo, solía transformar aburridos días en brillantes aventuras que relataba a su hermano mayor cuando iba de visita a su casa por temporadas y días que el juzgado y sus padres, habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Ir a la cafetería donde Sora atendía con la idea de fingir ser un escritor que buscaba inspiración parecía ser una buena excusa y a medida que las horas pasaban, las primeras palabras fueron tecleadas.

 _Lucía triste. La dulce mesera, lucía triste._

─¿Por qué lo crees? ─Preguntó Sora cuando leyó la primera línea y consiguió que el joven e inexperto escritor sucumbiera a un bochorno inigualable.

─No lo sé ─Tartamudeó él. Ella no pareció muy convencida─. Ella sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no llega a los ojos.

Sora, al oírlo, pareció meditar sus palabras y finalmente exhaló un suspiro. Takeru creyó que gran parte de esa farsa que ella representaba, fue cayendo de a poco. Ella lo miró con sinceridad y una sonrisa agotada afloró en sus labios.

─¿Tienes tiempo después de las ocho?

Por supuesto que lo tenía, pero claro, él no respondió de ese modo tan ansioso. Su otro _yo_ de otro universo no lo habría hecho.

Cuando el local cerró sus puertas con Sora y Takeru plantados sobre la acera nevada de un jueves nocturno, el joven escritor se imaginó tantos escenarios de sus posibles universos; en muchos de ellos, él abrazaba a la chica por los hombros y decía palabras coquetas que la hicieran sentirse deseada; en otros, tomaba su mano con dulzura y lograba que los cobrizos ojos de la mesera se posaran sobre los suyos con cariño.

Pero en lugar de eso, él abrió su paraguas para impedir que la nieve la tocara, como si un precioso e invaluable obsequio se tratara. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y caminaron hasta un parque cercano al departamento de la joven.

La noche avanzó sobre ambos y la nieve pareció abandonarlos paulatinamente, entonces fueron uno con el manto oscuro. Esa noche, Sora Takenouchi desfibró a la mujer que llevaba dentro, a la dolosa que soportaba una historia de pérdida y despedidas agrias que despertaron lágrimas en sus ojos.

─Lo siento… ─Susurró Sora intentando ocultar el hecho de que su nariz era un faro rojizo entre tanta blancura a su alrededor─. No quería contarte todo esto…

─Yo no quería que recordaras cosas dolorosas. Soy yo quien lo siente ─Dijo en respuesta el joven escritor, pero ella negó.

─Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto lo recuerdo. ─Y esa noche, no supo lo que le dolió más a Takeru: el ver tanta tristeza en su amada y dulce mesera o ver que, por más tiempo que pase, su corazón siempre pertenecerá al que alguna vez ella llamó _Amor Mío._

Takeru sonrió, ocultando su dolor e ignorando todo lo que en su corazón palpitaba, abrazó a la que nunca le correspondería y la consoló como si sólo existiese para ello: para acallar su dolor, para brindarle algo más.

Algo que, en realidad, no podría dárselo.

Takeru levantó la vista al cielo y vio a la Luna contrastando en el oscuro cielo.

─¿Te he contado de la vez en que la Luna bajó del cielo nocturno y él fue a buscarla?

Ella negó, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz Año nuevo a todos! :3

Seguimos con el drama, cumpliendo los requisitos que mi querida amiga navideña, Jacque, deseaba. Un sokeru cargado de drama y un amo no correspondido.

Lo que Takeru dice en su última línea es un pequeño guiño al último capítulo que vendrá a continuación, espérenlo ;D

Muchas gracias por leerme, sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 Principalmente para ti, Jacque *3*

¡Hasta el siguiente y último capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad a todos, principalmente a mi querida amiga secreta, Jacque-Kari! :3

Conjunto de drabbles para la actividad "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja: **Yamakari.

 **Género:** Ciencia-ficción.

 **Summary:** Todos necesitamos un norte, un guía, una luz que nos conduzca durante una noche de nieve; sin darse cuenta, el hombre del bar se volvió eso para la chica del banco y sin que ella lo pudiera saber, su olvidada sonrisa generó cosas que creían perdidas: Constelaciones y Galaxias.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1000.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **«La luna y el cielo nocturno»**_

 **.**

─¿Te he contado de la vez en que la Luna bajó del cielo nocturno y él fue a buscarla?

Ella negó, por supuesto.

Takeru sonrió.

 _Cuenta la leyenda que la Luna buscaba algo más, alguien más. Bajaba la vista a la tierra con la esperanza de hallarlo, pero sencillamente, fracasaba. Ella decía que era por la distancia que no lograba ver bien y por ese motivo, una noche, bajó del cielo a buscarlo._

 _Pero ella pertenecía al cielo nocturno, así que él bajó a buscarla porque él también pertenecía a ella._

 _Porque, ¿qué era el cielo oscuro sin una luna que lo iluminara? O, ¿una luna solitaria sin un cielo que la abrazara?_

* * *

La nieve parecía hacer más difícil todo, principalmente, encontrar _algo_ en plena noche. Hikari Yagami buscaba algún indicio de luz que iluminara realmente, más allá de los alumbrados públicos o las luces de tiendas y coches. Ella buscaba algo más, ella buscaba a _alguien_ más. O eso era lo que el hombre solitario del bar admiraba desde su cálido interior. No era la primera vez que veía a la joven de cabello corto y mirada perdida sentarse sola a la tenue luz de un alumbrado público frente al bar donde él trabajaba.

─Oh, te refieres a Hikari Yagami. ─Fueron las palabras de un cliente asiduo del bar─. Perdió a su hermano hace unos años, desde entonces suele venir a sentarse allí y mirar el cielo. Es bastante extraña, es como si esperara que algo apareciera.

El hombre del bar pareció comprender un poco más a la mujer cuyo nombre era _Luz_ pero carecía por completo de ella. Ese descubrimiento hizo que el hombre preparara una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y encaminara sus pasos toscos hasta ella.

No dijo mucho cuando ella lo miró sorprendida, sólo extendió la taza y pudo reconocer que la mujer tenía frío por el color de sus manos y el temblor en éstas. Ella parecía ausente y comprendió las palabras del cliente: _"Es como si esperara que algo apareciera"_.

Con cierta torpeza, Hikari dirigió la taza caliente a sus labios y aunque él no lo admitiese, observó cada movimiento, cada detalle en ella de soslayo, a la distancia porque temía espantarla. Ella, en cambio, ante el primer sorbo de calor, sus labios despertaron una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos buscaron los del hombre del bar.

─Gracias.

El agradecimiento no sólo se debía al gesto de traerle algo caliente en esa noche de intenso frío. Él sólo asintió torpemente, quizá por el frío, quizá por la mirada que le dedicaba Hikari, nunca lo sabría. Él se levantó del banco, metiendo las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta con clara intención de marcharse, mas sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de la menuda joven.

─No sé cuál es tu intención al estar aquí, no es asunto mío ─Dijo, tan tosco como siempre─, pero puedes entrar al bar de enfrente. Está menos helado que aquí afuera.

Ella volcó su vista a la taza a medio terminar que traía entre sus, ahora, tibias manos. Él no dijo nada más, sólo continuó caminando hacia el interior del bar.

El hombre del bar era conocido por ser el dueño de éste, así que las sonrisas y saludos no se hacían esperar cuando éste cruzó el umbral hasta regresar a su puesto tras la barra con aroma a madera vieja y licor.

Entonces, los sonidos de la puerta con el acompañamiento musical de adornos inútiles, propios de la época, llamaron a las miradas de los clientes. Cuando él levantó los ojos de su trabajo para mirar a la entrada, se encontró con los grandes ojos castaños despojados de calor y luz, con la nieve descansando sobre su cabello corto, al igual que sobre los hombros de su chaqueta poco abrigada, llevando entre sus manos la taza de chocolate ya vacía que él le había dado.

El dueño del bar trató de no sonreír al verla acercarse hasta la barra y sentarse frente a él. Todo el bar regresó a sus asuntos, todos hablando con fuerza y riendo por la ebriedad, ninguno notó a la chica despojada de luz sonreír tímidamente al admirar las paredes del lugar.

─¿Ese es Leo? ─Preguntó Hikari, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, señalando una de las paredes del bar en donde se encontraban dibujadas constelaciones.

El hombre del bar miró de soslayo la dirección a la que Hikari le indicaba, asintiendo para regresar su atención a su preparado de chocolate caliente con una pizca de alcohol para ayudarla a entrar en calor.

─Me gusta su constelación _*_ ─Siguió hablando ella─. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

─No tengo una. ─Ella asintió como comprendiendo su respuesta así que regresó su atención a las constelaciones dibujadas en las paredes, reconociendo la mayoría de éstas─. Supongo que La Osa Mayor, ya sabes, ayuda a encontrar el norte. Es muy útil.

Ella lo miró y una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en sus labios, obligándolo a bajar la atención de regreso a la taza de chocolate caliente que le extendió finalmente, intentando ocultar todo lo que causaba en él cuando ella lo miraba.

Hikari Yagami comenzó a hacerse asidua al bar _Hoshisora_ **, pero ya no sólo se sentaba frente a la barra, sino que comenzó a trabajar allí levantando pedidos, siendo cada vez más conocida por los demás empleados y clientes. De a poco, la luz en la joven y solitaria Hikari parecía regresar, al igual que sus sonrisas cada vez más notorias.

─Es como si esa niña regresara a la vida ─Le comentó uno de sus empleados cuando Hikari cruzó frente a ellos─. Quizá encontró lo que buscaba, ¿no lo crees, Yamato?

Ella había encontrado su Norte, una razón para continuar a pesar de las pérdidas; él sólo quería verla sonreír cuando lo mirase, encerrarla en su inestable universo, pero sabía que eso era egoísta. Ella estaba formando más que constelaciones, creaba galaxias con sólo sonreír.

Los ojos castaños de Hikari viajaron hasta los azules suyos y una sonrisa fue compartida entre ambos.

─Quizá.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

*Pequeña alusión a Taichi por la constelación de Leo, pues creo que sería el que lo caracteriza más.

**Hoshisora: cielo estrellado, de ahí las constelaciones dibujadas en las paredes.

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mi querida Jacque!** :3 Te deseo todo lo mejor de éste mundo para ti y que todos tus sueños se cumplan *3*

Éste Yamakari es el broche que finaliza éste regalo navideño para mi amiga ya no secreta xD Y que está inspirado en los personajes de la dibujante Chiara Bautista, de la mujer luna y el lobo-cielo que, en más de una ocasión, mencioné que es tan yamakari para mí jajaja

Uno de sus trabajos fue la inspiración principal para la frase que dice Takeru en el capítulo anterior sobre la historia de la Luna y el cielo nocturno. Les recomiendo el trabajo de ésta dibujante, es adorable e increíble.

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo final y que tengan todos, un excelente inicio del 2018.

¡Un beso a todos!


End file.
